1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller assembly for a Venetian blind, more particularly to a roller assembly which has a rotating rod unit and an elongated driving member that rotates the rotating rod unit so as to raise or lower the slats.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement of a roller assembly for a Venetian blind which was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,927 by applicant. The roller assembly includes a driving means in which a thin straight shaft can be rotated so as to raise or lower the slats. Because the shaft is too thin, the shaft is easily deformed when the roller assembly is used for a long time, thereby causing difficulty in activating the slats.